


Musing Outside The Bathroom Door

by dillydallybutterfly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Help, M/M, WHAT AM I DOING OH MY WORD, really short drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillydallybutterfly/pseuds/dillydallybutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson learns two things about Sherlock Holmes in a very particular order; one, that he frequently has icy showers, and two, that he rarely - if ever - bothers to close the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musing Outside The Bathroom Door

The singular shower at 221b Baker Street is loud, but only when the hot water comes on. John Watson has learned, since moving in with his peculiar flatmate, that he often forgets to turn on the hot water and stands under the icy deluge, black-washed curls plastered to his skin. John has also learned that Sherlock Holmes has a serious problem with closing the door to the loo when he’s having one of his frigid showers. He learns these things in that order - first when he realizes that Sherlock never makes noise when he goes up to the shower, yet comes down dripping on everything; second when he walks in to use the toilet and is startled to see his flatmate peering irritably around the edge of the shower curtain.

Standing at the end of the hall, John huffs out his frustration, having heard the thundering torrent of the shower - warm - start up a while ago. At the time, he had barely noticed, but now his bladder is more than a little uncomfortable and the shower is still rumbling away loudly. He is tempted to just go in, since he knows that even when Sherlock closes the door he didn’t lock it, but - damn it, then he’d been in the same room as a naked Sherlock. The last time this had happened Sherlock had just been on the couch; no explanation, lying bare as the day he was born on their dark grey-brown leather sofa, turned to face the wall. John had never bothered asking his flatmate why. He knew the ‘logical’ response would make no logical sense to anyone but Sherlock himself. So he’d just shrugged and told Sherlock, calmly as he could, to put on his dressing gown, at least, while his cheeks took on a ruddy hue. The other times: Sherlock wearing nothing but a white sheet, or an untied dressing gown hanging loosely on his lanky frame, and John Watson has to hide a fond (if slightly embarrassed) smile. This admission alone makes confusion niggle at the back of his mind every time he sees Sherlock not wearing clothing, which is more often than it really should be. So John considers for a scant moment the possibility that maybe he’s attracted to his only friend, and just as he’s about to cave the door clicks open.

“I believe you were waiting for me?” Sherlock’s raising one of his dark eyebrows, and John scoffs loudly to hide his embarrassment at the fact that _damn it_ , Sherlock’s not wearing anything but a towel around his waist.

“Yeah, yeah, sod off and let me use the toilet,” John grunts. He pushes past Sherlock, perfectly aware that he’s probably deducing millions of things right now from his flatmate’s behaviour. John closes the door - calmly - behind him, and sits down on the toilet with his head in his hands. _God_ , how’s he going to explain this one to Harry?

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to move my stuff over from tumblr?? I honestly have no idea what the heck I'm doing my beta has gone and disappeared on my and I'm lost. ANYONE WANT TO BE MY PERMANENT BETA?  
> My drabble blog is dilly-dally-butterfly and my personal blog is butterfly-chorus if anyone's curious.


End file.
